A Familiar Face
by LordAtheriesRain
Summary: When a new camper arrives at Camp Half-Blood a number of scenarios follow his arrival.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rewrote this first chapter to what I think it should be.**

Chapter 1

(Nico PoV)

"You okay Nico." Nico looked up to find the face of his half sister Hazel giving him a look of concern.

"I'm fine." He lied. All morning he'd been feeling this strange energy that made him feel uneasy.

You feel it too don't you." Hazel said as she sat down with Nico at the Hades table for breakfast.

Nico replied with a slight nod. "I don't know what it is but it's getting stronger.

Hazel was about to respond but was cut off by the activities director. "Listen up campers." Chiron said as he stepped into the pavilion. "We will be having the company of Artemis' hunters for the time being that there is a meeting on mount Olympus. What the meeting is about is unknown to us at the time so until the meeting is over we are to treat the huntresses with the respect that they so deserve."

"Could it be a coincidence." Hazel whispered to Nico.

"I'm not sure but what ever it is I don't think it spells good for us."

(Annabeth PoV)

After breakfast Annabeth thought she would visit Thalia seeing that Percy was away visiting his mother. Not that she wouldn't check up on her best friend even if Percy was here. She caught the hunters as they were making there way towards the Artemis cabin, most likely to remove themselves from the men at the camp.

"Hey Thals." Said Annabeth. Thalia then turned around as a smile went across her face. They then met each other with a friendly embrace.

"It's good to see you Annabeth." Said Thalia as she pulled away from Annabeth. A confused expression then appeared on her face as she looked around. "Where's Percy?"

Annabeth then saudade as she knew she missed him. "He went to his mom's place a few days ago."

"And you already miss him." Said Thalia in a joking tone of voice.

Annabeth then blushed at the comment. "Shut up." She said sheepishly as she pushed her softly. Annabeth then proceeded to change the subject. So... any idea what the meeting on Olympus is about."

Thalia tensed at the question as she pulled Annabeth to the side of the Artemis cabin. "Look you can't repeat the words that are about to come out of my mouth. I even promised lady Artemis I wouldn't say."

"What is it?" Said Annabeth in a concerned tone of voice.

"It was a few days ago when we were setting up camp and lady Artemis asked me to walk with her."

(Flashback Thalia Pov)

"Is something wrong lady Artemis" Asked Thalia.

Artemis walked with caution as she observed her surroundings. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I feel a beasts energy and its strong. Stronger than some of our hunters even."

"Shall we hunt it milady." Said Thalia as she grasped her bow.

"That was the plan." Said Artemis as she also readied her bow then the two began the hunt for the beast.

After a few minutes of hiking through the snow infested woods, Thalia began to hear a grunt of pain coming from over some bushes. Looking at Artemis, the goddess gestured for them to move further up to investigate the noise. Thalia pushed aside a branch to see a man lying in a clearing on the ground. The man was not in good condition as he had blood running down his face and was half awake. Thalia began to proceed towards the injured man but was stopped by Artemis.

"Its right there." Artemis whispered as she pointed towards the middle of the of the clearing. Thalia looked confused when there was nothing there, when all of a sudden a being emerged out of no where in front of the man. The beast was nothing Thalia had ever seen before or even heard of. It was a seven foot tall creature that stood on two feet. It had silver armor covering it from head to toe, or was that its skin. In its hand was a long silver blade which shinned in the moonlight and its head resembled that of a reptile. Thalia watched as the creature picked the man up by the head who let out a soft cry of terror as he tried to free himself from the monsters grip.

A silver arrow then flew towards the beast but harmlessly bounced off. Thalia then realized that Artemis had began to attack the beast. Seeing as arrows weren't effective, Artemis began to charge at the beast with her silver hunting knives. Thalia followed her lead as she took out her own pair of hunting knifes and directed electricity into them. The beast through the already injured man in his hand to the ground as he turned to face the two. Artemis wasted no time in sending her two knives at the beast. The beast them move with incredible speed as he dodged each of her attacks, and the ones that did connect just reflected against it's skin. The beast then went on the attack as it brought its sword down on Artemis, the goddess sidestepped but was only caught by the swing of its arm as it sent Artemis back as she landed on the ground. Seeing as melee attacks weren't getting the job done, Thalia then sent a bolt of electricity towards the beast as it nailed it right in the chest. The electricity fazed the beast but didn't seem to do any damage.

Thalia was at a lose as of what to do so decided she was just going to play defensive, but was surprised as the beast simply turned and vanished. Thalia turned towards Artemis who looked just as shocked as Thalia.

"Are you alright milady?" Asked Thalia as she sheathed her knives.

"I'm fine. The bastard just caught me off guard, that's all. Artemis then made her way over to the injured man, not showing any kind of concern for his well being. Artemis then checked for a pulse. "He's dead. Plus this is not a demigod, he's a mortal."

"Why would he attack a mortal and what the Hades is it?"

"For both your questions, I do not know." Artemis was looking in the direction of where the beast disappeared. "I don't like this. I want the camp packed up, we're leaving. I don't want a word of this to reach the other hunters.

"Don't be worried milady. I promise to keep it to myself."

(Flashback End)

(Annabeth PoV)

"So after that fight you just made your way to camp." Said Annabeth after hearing the story.

"Pretty much. Artemis felt that the hunters were in danger and decided to leave." A horn then blew signaling that it was lunch time.

"Well that story really blew some time." Said Annabeth as she began to walk with Thalia to the dinning area.

(Line Break)

Annabeth sat at the Athena table thinking about the beast Thalia described that stood up to a goddess. She was taken from her thoughts as Chiron strolled into the pavilion with another person at his side. "Campers listen up. We will be having a new camper join us today. His name is... Rain." Annabeth sensed some nervousness coming from Chiron's voice. "For now you may sit with the Hermes cabin until tonight when your claimed by your immortal parent.

Annabeth took some time to observe this new camper. He was tall and looked about sixteen. He had Irish green eyes and well kept jet black hair. He wore a leather jacket with black slim fit jeans and a pair of grey hiking boots. He also had a single piece of jewelry on his right hand, a black metal ring with a red tint to it, and on the left he wore an all black glove. For some reason Annabeth couldn't help but feel like she's seen this guy before. (As the title intends.)

Rain made his way over towards the Hermes table, getting some glares as he sat down. Slowly everyone began to continue their own conversations.

"Campers, do not forget about the capture the flag event that will start before the evening." When Chiron mentioned the event Annabeth completely forgot, she realized that she didn't plan any tactics for the game. After lunch she rushed off to her cabin to plan.

(Chris PoV)

Dinner was over and everyone from the Hermes cabin made their way to the woods to prepare themselves. As Chris walked he noticed the new camper Rain falling behind the crowd. Chris thought it would be good to introduce himself to him.

"Um... Hey." Said Chris as he thought about what to say next.

"Hey." Rain replied blankly. His voice was confident, almost like you were talking to a god.

"Names Chris." He then extended his hand.

"Rain, but I'm sure you already knew that." Rain reach out and grabbed his hand as he shook it.

"That's obviously not your real name, is it?" Chris chuckled.

Rain gave Chris a glare before he replied. "Rain is not the name given to me at birth, but it's the one I've used all my life."

"So, are you going to tell me your real name."

Rain thought about it. "Let me see. So far nobody knows my true name except my parents, so no."

Chris looked at Rain in disbelief. "So you know who your parents are."

"Well I know my dad, but not so much about my mom." Chris then realized that his mom was most likely his immortal parent. Chris was about to question him further but got cut off by a stressed Annabeth.

"Chris I'm going to need you to be on border control." Annabeth said desperately.

Chris chuckled. "No can do wise girl. Clarisse is goanna want me by her side in this match. Annabeth cursed in ancient Greek. "Why don't you take the new camper." Said Chris trying to help Annabeth out the best he can.

"Would you?" She asked Rain.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't."

"Great! I'll show you what to do.

(Annabeth PoV)

Annabeth was in her armor ready to finally to beat the hunters. She showed Rain the border and showed how to wield a blade. He was pretty good like as if he had already been using one before. Annabeth was ready to explain her plan to the rest of the campers. "Alright. So the hunters excel at close and long ranged combat. What we need to do is keep them busy while some of or team sneaks off to the enemy flag. If the hunters try the same tactic we will have Rain along with some of the Hermes cabin."

"Wait you expect the new camper to defend the border." Said Clarisse.

"I'm not expecting him to hold them off but rather to slow them down."

"Well good luck with that." She said to Rain who stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Ok now everyone knows what to do so lets get out there and beat the hunters once and for all." Then with a cry from the campers the game began.

(Line Break)

We had the flag and were making our way towards the border when we saw a confrontation between Thalia and Rain.

"Give it up you don't stand a chance." Said Thalia with her spear and shield in hand. Rain had the sword that Annabeth had given him but he was not using the fighting style she had taught him. Instead he was just standing there with the sword aimed at the ground. Annabeth tried to make her way towards Rain but was intercepted by Phoebe. Thalia charged at Rain but to Annabeth's surprise Rain deflected the attack. He then proceeded to disable her by getting around he sheid and spear to the point that Rain managed to get close enough to put his hands on her waist as he tripped her up but made it to where her fall wasn't to hard. Annabeth was too caught up in the encounter betweewn the two that she forgot about her very own opponent. Phoebe was about to strike Annabeth but Rain managed to put her in a submission from behind.

"Hurry across the border." ( Before Trump builds a wall. Lol )

Annabeth took his advice and brought the silver banner across the creek as it turned orange resembling the camp. A horn blew signaling that the game was over.

Annabeth then turned around to see Rain with a knife at his throat. I guess Phoebe didn't really like being touched by a man. "Calm down Phoebe." Said Thalia a she picked herself up. When Phoebe put down her knife Thalia walked up to Rain. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Before he could answer we were bomb rushed by cheering campers. Though the crowd Annabeth could only see Rain walking with Chris.

(Piper Pov)

Piper saw Annabeth making her way towards the dinning pavilion. She was in deep thought by the way she was looking. "Hey wise girl." Said Piper with a smile on her face as she walked along side Annabeth.

Annabeth turned and shared a similar smile. "Hi Piper."

"Come on what's wrong. Is it because Percy isn't hear." Piper said in a mocking tone of voice. Piper could see the blush that Annabeth was trying to hide.

"Well I'm pretty sure that you miss Jason the same way I miss Percy." It was true. Jason was catching up with his friends at camp Jupiter. "Anyway I'm thinking about the new guy."

"What are you not attracted to Percy anymore."

"Stop it Piper I'm serious! When I was bringing back the flag he overpowered both Phoebe and Thalia."

"He did?"

"Yeah and I want to know how he got so strong." Piper looked over and saw Rain walking along side Chris.

"Well I guess we can just ask to him." Said Piper as she pointed to Rain. The two made there way over.

"Rain." Annabeth called out.

Rain looked towards Annabeth. "Oh. Hey Annabeth." Rain then looked at Piper. "So you want to introduce me to your friend."

"Right. Rain this is Piper. Piper this is Rain." Piper shook Rain's hand.

"Your eyes are kaleidoscopic. Just like mine."

Piper looked into Rain's eyes and saw that they were a dark shade of blue. "How did you know that?"

Rain looked at Piper with a blank expression. "Lucky guess." Piper knew he was lying, but she didn't pursue the topic.

"Anyway. I was wondering how did you learn to fight like that?" Said Annabeth.

Rain thought about the question. "I started learning how to fight since I was young."

"By who?"

"My older stepbrother." Rain then turned over to Chris who seemed like an outsider looking in. "Isn't time for dinner?"

"Yeah come on. I'll show you how to sacrifice a portion of your food to the gods." Said Chris on his way to the dinning pavilion.

"I'll catch you ladies later?"

"Sure." Said Annabeth as Rain followed Chris.

"Are you satisfied with your answers wise girl." Asked Piper.

"I would be if only I knew who his brother is."

(Annabeth PoV)

At dinner Annabeth thought about what Rain did before he arrived at camp and how he even got here. By then Annabeth knew she had her surprise of the day. Boy was she wrong. While Annabeth was eating dinner a guy appeared from a shadow in the middle of the pavilion with a hologram of a skull above his head. It was Hades' symbol when he claims his children.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

( **Nico PoV)**

Nico was stunned to see what he just saw. He was just sitting at dinner talking to Hazel when a figure appeared in the middle of the pavilion from shadow like form. When Nico saw the hologram of a black skull above the guy's head his heart stopped. The son off Hades stood tall and was about sixteen or seventeen years old. He had black eyes that matched his pupil along with his long black hair. His clothes were made up of a tattered grey t shirt, black cargo pants, and pair of old boots. The guy wasn't in the best shape ether. He had cuts along his face and arms and blood soaked parts of his shirt.

"By the gods." Said Chiron as he observed the son of Hades. "Would you mind telling me who are you?"

The guy turned to Chiron showing a look of anger on his face which slowly disappeared. "My name in Logan." His voice was deep and raspy like a Batman going through puberty.

"You do realize that you have been claimed?"

"Yeah, I just got done talking to the old man myself." There were a few whispers going around the pavilion at the comment that was made. "Hades sent me here after our… conversation."

"Why are we just now learning of your existence."

"I believe he made a pact not to have any children due to some prophecy."

Chiron, being at loss of words said. "You may sit with your relatives at the Hades table."

Logan made his way over to the table and sat down. He eyed Nico and Hazel as he then pointed at Nico. "Your Nico…" He also pointed towards Hazel. "…and your Hazel.

Nico was dumbfounded at what he just heard. "H-How did you know that." Asked Nico.

"Uh… Hades mentioned you two in his palace."

"He mentioned us?" Said Hazel disbelievingly.

"What did you talk to Hades about?" Said Nico.

Logan thought about it for a second, but a horn blew sounding the end of dinner. "What's that? Are we under attack or something? Asked Logan.

"No, that's just the horn telling us that it's time to go to the campfire."

"Oh, well let's go I guess."

 **Chris PoV)**

Later that day Rain and Chris made their way to cabin 11. "Ok, first off I want to know how someone new at camp breaks the hunters win streak of fifty-seven so easily." Said Chris.

"I guess I caught them off guard when I attacked." Chris realized that the way Rain spoke was blank and showed no excitement at all. Then it came to him. The only time he seen Rain smile was when he talked to Annabeth. Looks like Percy's got some competition. Chris thought to himself.

"So, how do you like Annabeth?" Asked Chris.

"Well, she's smart and officious." Rain stated. "But overall she's a good person."

Chris made it to the door of the Hermes cabin and walked in. Inside were the other members of the cabin getting ready for sleep.

"Well I guess you can sleep over there." Said Chris as he pointed to a clear spot in the corner of the cabin.

Rain walked over to the spot and looked around getting some looks from some of the other cabin members. "Comfy."

Chris let out a small chuckle. "Hey, I know it's not the best, but it's all we've get right now." Chris tossed a sleeping bag to Rain. "I suggest you get some sleep, because I'm gonna see what your really made of in the arena tomorrow."

"Arena? Sounds like fun."

 **(Line Break)**

It was an hour past midnight and there was a nasty storm brewing outside. Chris awoke to a soft rumble of thunder in the distance. When he sat up in bed to make himself comfortable, he realized that everyone was asleep and in their beds except for Rain. When Chris looked around he noticed that the door to the cabin was slightly agar. If Rain was outside that means that he could be attacked by a harpy attacked at any time. Chris got up and realizing that he had on some gym shorts and a tank top, he put on a robe that hung on the side of his bed. Then he grabbed a celestial bronze sword that was in a holster, just in case, and proceeded outside the cabin.

The rain wasn't coming down too hard but Chris still was getting soaked. After searching the volleyball court, the amphitheater, and the dining hall Chris decided he would check the arena then call it a day. On his way over to the arena he heard a clash that came from his side. Chris gripped the hilt of his sword as he dashed towards what seemed to be the beach. Once he made it to the beach he saw Rain standing next to the ocean with a black sword with red tint drawn. Rain seemed to be tired and out of breath as he took a knee from what seemed to be from exhaustion. Chris made his way down to Rain believing that he had fought the harpy.

"Hey man, you alright?" Asked Chris. As he proceeded to help Rain up.

"I'm fine. Just tired is all." After Chris got Rain to his feet he noticed how Rain wasn't out of breath anymore, he actually looked well rested.

"What happened?"

Rain took a second to answer. "Just training." Chris looked at Rain's hand and realized that the sword he had earlier seemed to have vanished. Chris then explained to Rain about how he couldn't be out past curfew because of the harpies that will attack. "So, I guess I'll just head on back to the cab…" Rain cut himself off with a grimace of pain and clutched his stomach.

"You okay?" Asked Chris.

"Abdominal pain, that's all." Rain replied although his pain looked a lot worse than what he claimed it to be.

 **(Annabeth PoV)**

The next morning Annabeth sat in her cabin. She had been trying to contact Percy through an Iris message, but for some reason it just wouldn't work. It was most likely because of whatever the gods were so worked up over. Then all of a sudden commotion began to build up outside to the point that campers were cheering. Annabeth made her way outside to see a crowd just in the center of the cabins. Annabeth pushed her way past the crowd, and once she made it to the front she saw the new camper Logan facing off against Clarisse.

"I'll kill you death boy." Clarisse spat.

"Fine by me. I've shared a few deaths myself already."

Clarisse took in the comment but just shook it off as she charged in with a dagger in her hand. Logan on the other side met her with his bare hands as he blocked her downward stab by grabbing her wrist and disarming her with ease, but Clarisse followed up with a punch to the face.

"Well…" Said Logan as he rubbed his nose. "Looks like Percy was right." What Logan said made Annabeth's heart drop. The only thoughts that went through her head were; is Percy really with his mom, is he in danger, did this bastard kill him. **(A/N: Sorry for the language. I just want to get out how angry Annabeth is.)** The more farfetched her thoughts were, the angrier she got until the point to where her heart couldn't take it anymore. She picked herself up and charged at Logan, but he was ready as he grabbed the hand that was about to punch his already hurt nose. Annabeth still managed to get a foot behind his leg, which obviously caught him off guard, and slammed him into the ground. While on top of him Annabeth reached to her side and pulled out a dagger and held it to his throat.

"Where is Percy!?" Exclaimed Annabeth.

"First of all little girl, I highly recommend you get that puny knife out of my face."

Annabeth proceeded to close the gap between her dagger and his throat. "Try me." Said Annabeth. When a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw Rain standing over her. She seen how much attention she had been receiving. When she looked back into Rain's eyes she felt comfort for they were a sea green shade, just like Percy's. Annabeth got off of Logan and sheathed her dagger. She stood in front of Rain mesmerized by those green eyes.

"Aww…" Said a voice coming from beyond the crowd. "Isn't that just sweet." Everyone turned to face the anonymous voice. There was a man floating in a lounged out position. The guy was engulfed by flames and had on tattered clothing to match. His brown hair stood on end as it flowed perfectly with the fire around him.

Logan quickly got off the ground to face the man. "Joseph."

"So, Logan, how has Olympian society been treating you?" Joseph mocked.

"What is it that you want?" Asked Logan in an intimidating voice.

"I just came over to see how you're doing, see if you're okay, bring some house warming gifts." Joseph snapped his fingers and on the ground in front of him caught fire. Then from the flames emerged a tall golden figure with a polished body. The only things that you could recognize on his body were his eyes that shinned a bright yellow.

"What in Hades is that?" Asked Annabeth.

"That, is something you don't want to be fighting." Logan then reached for the ground and miraculously pulled a sword out of it. The sword looked to be made of earth with an odd script aligned down the middle. The rest of the campers stood on end as some were armed ready to fight. Standing next to Annabeth, Rain looked like as if nothing was going on. He just stood there with his arms folded, like as if this were normal. Come to think of it, that's how he normally acts.

The golden suit of armor, because that's what it looked like, let out a loud roar and ignited himself on fire.

"Everyone, get back!" Yelled Logan as he casually made his way between the campers and the man on fire. The being let out another roar as fire took up a larger radius than before, creating smaller copies of itself. (Which are pretty much the same size of the average human.) The copies immediately began to charge without hesitation at the campers. While some campers fled, there were others who stood their ground. Logan was the first to counter by jabbing his sword into the chest of one of the copies, who disintegrated on contact. Following example the campers began to follow Logan and began to fight off the army of fire. After regaining herself, Annabeth was about to join the fight when she realized that Rain was still standing there with his arms crossed.

"Aren't you coming?" Asked Annabeth a little agitated. Rain continued to watch the battle.

"I'll be right behind you." Rain simply stated without taking his eyes off of the fight. . Annabeth shrugged it off and proceeded to the fight.

 **(Piper PoV)**

Piper was at the big house speaking to Chiron.

"But there must be a way I can talk to Jason." Piper pouted.

"I'm sorry child, but from what I see the only way you can contact your friend is when Iris comes around." Chiron then made his way out of the house, ducking so he doesn't hit his head. Piper followed behind Chiron outside. "By the gods." Chiron whispered.

"What is it?" Piper asked with concern. She then began to hear yelling coming from the cabins as she caught up to Chiron. She then saw in the distance that there were fireballs being launched on the top of the cabins.

"Stay here." Said Chiron as he readied his bow.

"No, wait." Said Piper as Chiron rode towards the commotion. Piper let out a small curse as she was going to make her way to the cabins, when she was stopped by a voice.

"Piper." Piper turned back around to see Jason making his way towards her with a little girl following behind.

"Jason?" Piper asked reassuring herself.

"Piper, have you seen Percy."

"No." Piper could hear the worry in Jason's words as he spoke. "Is everything alright?"

"They will be once I find Percy."

"What's wrong with Percy?"

Before answering Jason looked towards the cabins then whispered. "Joseph."

"Piper, do me a favor and watch this girl for me." And without another word Jason was off.

"Jason!" Piper was attempted to bolt after him but restrained herself when she remembered the little girl beside her. Piper let out a sigh as landed on the steps of the big house porch with her head in her hands. There he went. Her boyfriend who was gone for a week just returned and off again he went. After taking a few breaths, the frustrated Piper looked up to see the little girl standing in front of her. "I'm sorry." Said Piper picking herself up. "I'm Piper."

"My name is Chloe." The little girl was about eight years old with blonde curly blonde hair and gray eyes. This already gave her vibes of the other children of the Athena cabin.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Asked Piper in a desperate attempt to get answers. Chloe simply shrugged her shoulders in response. "Well… I guess we'll just have to find out." With that Piper began to make her way towards the already intense fight.

 **(Nico PoV)**

Nico was fighting his way through hordes and hordes of the fire dudes spawn. The amount of clones was massive as they stretched on for about half the camp in a matter of seconds. Thing was, they were pretty easy to kill. The soldiers weren't even equipped, and to make it better they went down with just a single blow to the chest. Nico stabbed a fire spawn, as he took to calling them, then put his arms out as he conjured an army of skeletons before him, but he didn't stop there.

Nico continued to release his energy that he had deep down inside of him releasing hell hounds and harpies along with the souls of the skeletons. The skeletons got back the bodies and armor they wore before they died. Nico continued to summon more and more until he felt the evil grin and laughter that he displayed. He quickly stopped and looked at the army that he summoned. The presence of the energy still flowed in his body and with the glance of the power he controlled, he wished to use more of it, but not after he heard the laugh he let out. It was like the one from evil characters in movies and quite frankly he felt evil inside his soul after that. When Nico regained his normal composure one of the men came up to Nico and bowed on one knee with his sword in the ground.

"Lord Nico." Said the man with long blonde hair and buff body. "What are your orders?" Okay, now that was pretty cool, Nico thought to himself. Nico then focused on what was going on.

"Clear out this fire spawn and don't leave a single one standing." Said Nico in a godlike tone of voice. To be honest he truly was enjoying himself. He always wondered what it felt like to have power.

"By your orders milord." The man stood up and turned around to the other men who were fighting.

"You heard the man lads. Send the poor bastards down to hades!" The rest of the men all let out a war cry and began to mow down the fire spawn alongside the hellhounds and harpies.

 **A/N: So… what did you guys think, and also in the story I want you to try and guess how everything ties together. Such as where is Percy and what is it that he's trying to do? What is giving Nico the power to summon monsters and resurrect the dead? Why is Rain simply just watching the fight and not helping out? These are all questions that will be revealed in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Short chapter here but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless. XD**

 **(Annabeth Pov)**

Annabeth stood in the thick of battle slicing down spawn after spawn with an extra sword a camper lent her, because all her dagger was doing was giving her burns due to how close she was to the spawn. While fighting alongside her fellow campers, she caught a glimpse of Logan fighting off what seemed to be an elite version of the fire spawn who had swords and shields. There were only four of them and all of them were ganged up on Logan, but Logan seemed to be handling all four pretty well deflecting blow after blow with ease. His swordplay was remarkable. It almost reminded her of how Percy fought the various monsters they encountered during the quests they went on. Annabeth shook her head, there were more important things she needed to attend to right now than Percy right now. Then that's when something hot seemed to have appeared behind her and before she could react she was grabbed and picked up into to a hug of a grab. Annabeth began to scream in agonizing pain as she was burned by the man on fire. She felt herself slipping away and then all she felt the cold of the ocean.

 **(Thalia PoV)**

Thalia was fighting alongside her fellow hunters firing arrow after arrow into the enemy. Further into the fight Thalia could see Annabeth just standing there celestial bronze sword in her hand just dazing of into space. That girl is gonna get herself killed, Thalia thought to herself. Then Thalia gasped as the man on fire appeared behind Annabeth. That's when Thalia's heart dropped when she saw Annabeth lifted up off the ground into the clutches of the man on fire as she was set aflame and began screaming. "Annabeth!" Screamed Thalia as adrenaline fueled her body as she charged in with her pair of twin silver daggers. As she sliced down spawn after spawn Thalia thought the worst when Annabeth's screaming ceased to sound.

Then that's when off the coast behind some of the cabins a wave of water began to build up as it splashed down onto the camper, hunters, and spawn alike. Thalia braced herself before the impact of the water. Surprisingly the water didn't knock her off her feet, but instead she simply felt rejuvenated as she was even able to breath. When the water retracted back to the sea, the scene of the fight was over and not a single spawn nor the man on fire was in sight. Standing in front of the campers was, just in time, Percy and in his hands he held Annabeth. Annabeth seemed to be fine seeing as she was half awake and didn't have as far as a scratch on her, or at least from what she could tell—could it have been from that wave that Percy summoned.

Percy seemed to have taken in the environment, and in response he shockingly just laid Annabeth on the ground in front of him and took a couple of steps back. That got Annabeth thinking wouldn't a caring and supportive boyfriend check to make sure his girlfriend is okay. Percy instead seemed to be more afraid of Annabeth than worried, but he still seemed worried nonetheless. Annabeth took in a deep breath and shot up.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked disbelievingly. Just then Jason sprinted up and tackled Percy.

"Don't you do it." Said Jason as he lifted his blade up to Percy's face.

"Alright alright, Jason. I'm not planning on it." Said Percy defenselessly. "He'll be back by tonight, we talked already."

"Jason!" Thalia exclaimed to her little brother as she approached him. "What in Hades are you doing." Jason then shot up from Percy as he scrambled to put together a sentence.

"Don't worry Thals." Said Percy as he stood up brushing off his clothes. "He just doesn't want me to spill his little secret."

"Secret?" Jason said confusedly. "Yeah, somethin like that." Thalia has seen a lot of liars in her days, and she knew that there was a pair standing right in front of her.

"Percy!" Said Annabeth as she threw her arms around him. Percy awkwardly hugged her back and for some reason made Jason chuckle.

"Jason!" Thalia looked to her left and saw Piper jogging up to Jason with a little girl trailing not far behind her. "Do you want to tell what's going on?"

"Beats me." Jason shrugged.

"What about Chiron.?" Piper began to look around and realized that he was no where to be seen.

"Wait, where is he?"

"I don't know. He was headed for the cabins right before you arrived. The other campers were engaged in their own conversations talking about how many kill each one had, what the heck were those things, and when does lunch start. From the crowd emerged Chris, Logan, and Rain.

Logan made it up to the front of the little group. "Jason!" Logan said in reunion. "And… almost Percy." Percy seemed very uncomfortable while Jason seemed to just smile. Annabeth seemed to have picked up on Percy's attitude.

"How do you know Percy?" Asked Annabeth defensively. Logan began to rub his chin as if he were trying to remember the details.

"I met Percy when he was… let's just call it a pickle. When he was about to be finished I stepped in to interfere and ever since then we've just been the best of friends."

"When did this happen?" Asked Annabeth. Logan once again rubbed his chin.

"Lets see umm. That was two years ago."

"Two years!" Annabeth turned towards Percy who looked like he was on death row.

"Yep, ain't that right Jack?" Jason began to howl in laughter at Logan's comment. The other guy, Rain, seemed to smile as well.

"Hey man, it was Rain who set me up." Said Percy trying to clear himself

"And you were stupid enough to listen." Rain responded almost immediately. Thalia looked in confusion as they conversed. It was like as if they knew each other forever, but they couldn't have. Percy's been at camp most of his time as a demigod and she was pretty sure that no sons of Hades has been at camp besides Niko. Speaking of Nico where is he– she thought.

With all the confusion going on there were then two flashes of light which caused the camp to get quiet and there appeared two gods; Artemis and Apollo. The two god exchanged looks as Apollo stepped forward. "Listen up campers!" Said Apollo as the camp bowed to the sun god. "As you all know there has been some conflict going on at Olympus which has brought us to the conclusion that your camp is no longer safe and nether is Olympus." There was chatter going around amongst the camp and Thalia looked to see Percy exchanging looks between Jason, Logan, and Rain. "Some of you will be coming with me and the rest will be going with my sister as we travel from place to place avoiding danger as we go." It was weird to look at Apollo this way. Normally he would be happy and energetic, but now he seemed serious and strict even in his human form.

 **(Piper PoV)**

Apollo began to examine the crowd of campers. "Where is your director?" The campers who didn't realize that he was missing began to look from shoulder to shoulder. Piper then stepped forward.

"My lord." She spoke in a nervous tone of voice. It was only because Apollo glared at her as if saying, " _SPEAK MORTAL!."_ Behind her Jason got up and stood at her side for comfort. Piper felt relived when he grabbed her hand as she then spoke with confidence. "The last I saw him he was making his way here during the attack we just endured."

"Attack?" Artemis finally spoke. "You were attacked? By whom? Did you recognize them at all?"

Piper tried to respond after getting a barrage of questions dropped on her head, but she just tripped over her own tongue. Thankfully Jason took over. "The being that attacked was not a usual Greek or Roman monster. Percy managed to take out the army he created using the ocean seeing that they were made beings of fire."

Artemis looked shocked. "I want a full report of this before we leave." Jason simply bowed understanding.

Apollo spoke up again. "There will be no need to show the common respect of bowing in our presents, but instead simply bow your head when our presents is made. We leave at the crack of dawn. Nymphs and other creatures are no longer bound to this camp and are taken into the guardianship of yours truly." There was the wise crack that was normally Apollo. He was most likely trying to reassure some of the already spooked campers. We are kids after all. "Are there any questions?" A camper spoke up.

"You said that we were going were going to be split up between you and Artemis. How do we know who we are going with?"

"Well really I'll be taking anyone while my picky sister chooses others who will get along with her precious campers." Said Apollo as he beamed down on his younger sister.

"Picky? Precious?" Artemis was agitated at Apollo's comments. "Apollo seriously, you never change."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Apollo said with a smile. "Anyway, if you want to travel with Artemis just simply ask her and be prepared to bribe or persuade your way into her group." Artemis began to ignore Apollo as she strolled her way over to her hunters.

"Are there any more questions?" The camp was quiet. "Alrighty then. I recommend that you start packing immediately for you shall not be able to retrieve any lares and penates left behind." With that the campers all dispersed.

 **A/N: Like I said, short chapter. From here on out the story should be more smooth as in character development and I'll try to get the OCs into character as well. Like I said before some things in the story may be confusing and just random, but that's how it's meant to be.(For now.) Things will soon be revealed so just bear with me. XD**


End file.
